Arrodis Lightfury
This character is the central figure in The Chronicles of the Dark Hand: a story set across both Moon Guard-US and Wyrmrest Accord-US. }} =Quotes= ---- ~ Arrodis T. Lightfury, Dark Hand of the State =Profile= ---- Arrodis' most important character information is recorded here. Main Details 'Character Synopsis' Arrodis Lightfury, better known as the utterly unforgiving "Dark Hand of the State", is an ominous senior Knight-Lord of the Blood Knight Order whose primary purpose in said role is to act as the supreme enforcer of 'Ministry X': a secret, Magister-run department of the authoritarian Thalassian state which exists to silence all dissidents and eradicate all Void Elves, among other things. 'Alignment' Lawful Evil 'Full Name' Arrodis Tiberius Lightfury 'A.K.A' * Thor'rath Tyrell Thel'shar - This name was Arrodis' first, and it was bestowed upon him by the assassinated biological parents he never knew. Only a small handful of people know it. * Arrodis Tiberius Fury - In an odd, cruel twist of fate, Arrodis was adopted by the husband and wife leadership team of the mercenary group who killed his true parents: Furys' Cadre. Now the child of two new parents, he was renamed; and this was that name. 'Official Titles' * Knight-Lord - The 'Knight-Lord' rank is a revered pinnacle rank of the Blood Knight Order. Arrodis was awarded the great honor of this title's claim in Year 27, after his great power, knowledge, and experience as a Light-wielder and his zealous dedication to the Thalassian government was formally recognised by both Blood Knight leadership and the Magisters, respectively. * Dark Hand of the State - In the discussions over Arrodis' potential ascension to the rank of Knight-Lord, administration-focused Magisters, specifically a very influential and enigmatic senior few, sought an additional, unique condition of approval: shared direct control. The Order reluctantly agreed, and thus Arrodis had a hidden additional responsibility as a Knight-Lord: function as the "Dark Hand of the State": the supreme champion of the top-secret, dissident-hunting 'Ministry X' department of the Magisters. 'Unofficial Monikers' * The Thalassian Machine - Arrodis is well-known for often being completely impassive when ending an enemy's life; somewhat akin to a deadly, evil construct. As such, this name has come to be. * Anguish of the Ren'dorei - Slaying Void Elves is both a passion and a professional requirement for Arrodis as the members of said race are the supreme examples of defiance against the state he serves. Many Void Elves have died before Arrodis' merciless Light-wielding; so much so that several of that race refer to him only via this name. * The Magisters' Hound - Being of Ministry X, many of the Magisters less savory and more sinister members discretely rely on Arrodis to handle their dirty work. Cover-ups, framing, dissident hunting, and so much more are what these Magisters demand of him; so much so that many in the know refer to Arrodis via this name. * The Red-Skinned Warlord - Having fought for Quel'thalas as a leading Blood Knight in the Horde's combined military forces several times, many soldiers of Silvermoon's allied races have taken note of Arrodis' exceptional ability as a deadly leader and Light-Wielder; particularly the Orcs. Admiring Arrodis, namely for his fearlessness and his speed at acquiring a swift and brutal kill count, many Orcs refer to Arrodis by this name. 'Race' Blood Elf (A.K.A Sin'dorei) 'D.O.B' Year -119 (*Unofficial Timeline used) 'Age' 150 Years-of-Age 'Height' 7'1" Ft Tall 'Weight' 125kg (276lbs.) 'Sex' Male 'Gender' Male 'Sexual Orientation' Heterosexual 'Marital Status' Widower 'Spoken Languages' * Thalassian (Highly Fluent) * Common (Highly Fluent) * Orcish (Fluent) * Erudun (Broken) 'Physical Features' * Hair - Arrodis most often wears his long blonde hair in the "Foxtail" fashion. However, on rare occasion, he's also been known to sport either the "Slicked" or "Topknot" hairstyles, too. * Eyes - Due to the reignited Sunwell's strong, empowering presence within, the magical glow displayed by Arrodis' eyes is of an intense golden hue. * Face - Arrodis' face most prominently presents its great symmetry, high cheekbones, and chiseled, alpha male-like jawline. Combined, said features purchase him the appearance of an elf of exceptional genetic stock. * Facial Hair - Arrodis keeps a small amount of his blonde facial hair in-line with the "Cropped Chin" trend. * Voice ** Natural - Arrodis' speech is ever deep, commanding, and stentorian, and his diction is most often cold and eloquent. Theses features combined make for one of the prime hallmarks of his overall ominous image as a deadly military official. *** Natural Voice Reference - Arrodis' natural voice sounds most like actor James Earl Jones' during his performance as King Mufasa in Disney's "The Lion King" (1994) animated film. ** Artificial - A magical gem embedded behind the mouth section of Arrodis' always-worn mask has been enchanted to slightly warp its wearer's voice to be even more intimidating when desired by making it sound like some kind of gigantic evil construct's. *** Artificial Voice Reference - Arrodis' artificial, gem-warped voice sounds most like actor James Earl Jones' during his performance as Darth Vader in Lucasfilm's Star Wars" (1977 - Present) media universe. * Complexion - Arrodis' body is severely Fel-blemished: damaged due to prior prolonged Fel magic use and exposure, making his overall skin tone a noticeably redder hue then most of the other members of his race. * Build - Arrodis' tall and formidable frame is strikingly imposing; oddly so, to some degree. He's powerfully built: strong, solid and extremely durable; what you'd expect of a well-tempered war machine; but also more. This exceptional fitness can be attributed to three key factors; one honest, two not so much: one, an extreme obsession with peak physical conditioning; two, the prior, heavy use of Fel magic for biological sustenance and empowerment; and three, some slight alchemical manipulation. * Markings ** Face - A vantablack black, X-shaped rune-scar has been crudely cut deep into the flesh of the lower half of Arrodis' right-hand side cheek. This Arcane-powered marking functions as the anchorage point for a cruel curse of physical manipulation -- a malicious hex which holds the ability to utterly freeze its victim's body whole when triggered by the will of its nefarious Magister craftsman. ** Chest - Towards the top-right corner of Arrodis' right-hand pectoral muscle is a crimson runic tattoo that exists to prevent anything from majorly changing his current dark emotional and mental states; even the Light. Arrodis' nefarious Magister puppeteer seeks to prevent him from ever finding his once-held humanity or proper moral conscious again for fear of such weakening his ability to unquestionably slay or torture his assigned opponents. This thus means that Arrodis has no chance of being anything other than the impassive, state-controlled death machine he's become whilst this tattoo upon him remains intact. ** Back - Covering the entirety of Arrodis' back is a vantablack, second runic tattoo that's been designed to considerably amplify any elf's connection to the Sunwell. This connection amplification works in practice to both allow for one to call upon the Sunwell's Light much faster than usual, and to allow for one to substantially increase the volume of Light energy they can contain within their form. ** Bicep - At the top of Arrodis' right bicep is a vantablack, third runic tattoo which acts as a guidance spell -- a plan to follow -- for the alchemical mixture Arrodis regularly ingests to increase his physical prowess. * Scent - The faint metallic smell of dried blood often follows Arrodis about. * Aura - When revealed (or always to those with a set of magic-sensitive eyes), Arrodis emanates an intense magical aura comprised solely of blazing Light energy. This is a result of the Sunwell's great bond with Arrodis, and is often the first hint of Arrodis' high-caliber Blood Knight level. 'Mental Attributes' Strengths * Fearless - When one has witnessed and overcome much horror, little frightens. A lifetime of unfathomable, emotionally-scaring exposure to horrific experiences has considerably dulled Arrodis' sensitivity to death's intimidation. * Disciplined - Arrodis grants no time to personal compromise. For him, there are no excuses. What must be done, shall be done; no matter the toll. * Cunning - The Dark Hand of the State is no mindless thug. His strategic and cunning intellect is legendary, and arguably one of his greatest weapons. * Intimidating - Arrodis' great station, intimidating vocal features, imposing build, and overall threatening presence makes him a powerful, premium symbol of Thalassian might; and thus hard for most to ignore. * Relentlessness - The word "tired" has no meaning to Arrodis. He doesn't give up; not easily. * Confident - Arrodis knows well his exceptional capabilities as a warrior and Light-wielder, and this knowledge serves him supremely well, complimenting all that's already been mentioned. * Purposeful - In an effort to keep his wife's memory ever close to his heart, Arrodis is committed wholly to the furthering of his kind's prosperity: one of his wife's greatest passions. Flaws * Mental Illness - The loss of Arrodis' beloved family to the abominable Scourge fundamentally changed him from a noble hero into a villainous anti-hero. As side effects of this character-breaking transition, Arrodis now suffers from several mental illnesses; all of which he'll never have the chance to recover from due to a cruel, recovery-inhibiting runic tattoo upon his chest. ** Post Traumatic Stress Disorder can distract Arrodis when triggered by a reference to a significant buried memory. Those who know of these memories can reveal them in times of combat to shake Arrodis from his A game. ** Antisocial Personality Disorder makes Arrodis extremely callous, preventing him from establishing rich relationships with others. This leaves him with zero friends. ** Depression prevents Arrodis from finding happiness in anything other than the high of slaughter, or the temporary positive effects felt during moments of Light-wielding. This inability to feel positivity through normal avenues has forced Arrodis into a mental addiction to murder and Light-use, which in turn breeds an addiction to his work. ** Complicated Grief Disorder has stunted Arrodis' ability to let go of, and want for, a peaceful personal future. ** Extreme Psychopathic tendencies make violence a sound-feeling solution to any problem Arrodis sees fit to solve. * Arbitrary - Arrodis often circumvents the acceptable to secure victory. Sometimes such brashness is highly risky. * Manipulated - Arrodis is forced to obey a particular senior Magister without question; mainly due to this Magister's magical curse upon him. Supplementary Details 'Class' Blood Knight (Retribution) (Year 26 - Present) 'Relationship with the Light' * Philosophy :Unlike the majority within the present Blood Knight Order and greater Blood Elven society, Arrodis vehemently believes that the Light is completely non-sentient and utterly amoral. In other words, he believes that his chosen form of power is just another type of magic, and thus shouldn't be deified or considered to be inherently good or evil. :Due to this privately-held belief, Arrodis ultimately sees the act of worshiping and communing with the Light as both severely delusional and dangerous to his culture's traditionally fearless and uninhibited attitude towards magic and its mastery. To Arrodis, the ever-growing majority within his society who view and praise the Light as a deity-esq force are dangerous. He sees them as intellectually weak and capricious slaves to primitive falsities and superstitions, too; and thus worthy only of scorn and manipulation for their stupidity and ignorance. * Effect :When manipulating the Light, Arrodis, like all members of the living who use such power, feels an almost intoxicating sense of comfort, peace, and warmth; all emotions that he, in his deeply emotionally crippled state, can't naturally attain anymore. For Arrodis, such granted positive feelings temporarily ease the intensely painful, ever-present memory of his family's slaughter, making the Light somewhat like a drug to him: an immense opiate that briefly covers the destroying emotional toll of great loss. An intense mental dependency -- addiction -- to the Light's emotional fruits has developed in Arrodis, driving him wholly towards always using it to its extremes against foes, making him quite the deadly force to be reckoned with. * Source :For Arrodis, he draws upon the Light's strength through his abnormally strong connection to the Sunwell. Nowhere else. Faith, however, still plays a vital role in his personal Light-wielding process; just not faith in any concept of the Light's mindfulness and divinity. An intense faith in the righteousness of his cause strongly supplements the speed at which Arrodis can both draw upon the Sunwell's Light, and shape it to his often devastating will. 'Former Classes' * Assassin (Rogue, Assassination) (Year -111 - Year -99) * Ranger (Hunter, Marksmanship) (Year -99 - Year 7) * Knight of the Silver Hand (Paladin, Protection) (Year 7 - Year 20) * Warrior(Fury) (Year 20 - Year 26) 'Current Affiliations' * Thalassian State (Lor'themar Theron's era) (Year 26 - Present) ** Blood Knight Order (Year 26 - Present) ** Ministry X (Year 26 - Present) ** Reliquary (Year 29 - Present) * Horde (Year 26 - Present) * Knights of the Silver Hand (Reformed) (Year 32 - Present) 'Former Affiliations' * Fury's Cadre (Year -111 - Year -99) * Thalassian State (Anasterian Sunstrider's era) (Year -99 - Year 20) ** Farstriders (Year -99 - Year 7) * Alliance of Lordaeron (Year 7 - Year 20) * Church of the Holy Light (Year 7 - Year 20) ** Knights of the Silver Hand (Original) (Year 7 - Year 20) * Alliance Remnants (Year 20 - Year 22) * Kael'thas' Forces (Year 20 - Year 25) ** Sunfury (Year 22 - Year 26) *** The Redeemers (Year 20 - Year 22) * Illidan's Forces (Illidari) (Year 22) * Sha'tar (Year 26) ** Scryers (Year 26) *** Shattered Sun Offensive (Year 26) * Sunreavers (Year 27 - Year 29) * Sunreaver Onslaught (Year 30) * Sunsworn (Year 31) 'Political Power: Quel'thalas' In his role as a Knight-Lord of the Blood Knight Order, the officialdom of the Thalassian state, in particular, the Magisters of Ministry X, have tasked Arrodis with being their primary individual enforcer of will; particularly when it comes to their darker, more nefarious endeavors. Due to this use, Arrodis is naturally awarded more than just wealth and status within the kingdom; he's also granted a respectable degree of political protection and autonomy within the thalassian military structure and beyond. This power makes Arrodis a unique figure among the ranks of the Blood Elves ruling class, particularly within the thalassian military. Officially, Arrodis, as a Blood Knight Knight-Lord, is technically subject to Thalassian military and state rule; practically, however, he's barely beholden to it; Instead, he's beholden mostly to Ministry X. 'Political Power: Horde' < Coming Soon > 'Political Power: Order of the Silver Hand' < Coming Soon > 'Occupations' * Blood Knight Knight-Lord (Full-time) ** Supreme Enforcer for Ministry X ** Blood Knight Instructor ** Military Adviser to the Horde ** Adviser to the Silver Hand * Researcher for and Consultant to the Reliquary (Casual) * Blacksmith (Self-Employed) 'Notable Combat Traits' Advantages * Extremely Gifted Light-wielder (Offense-Focused) * Skilled Weapons Master * Formidable Battle Strategist * Expert Demon and Undead Slayer Disadvantages * Cursed by a hex that can freeze him still when triggered. 'Weapons of Choice' * Polearm * Two-Handed Blade * Sword and Shield 'Preferred Armor Type' Light Plate 'Primary Armor Sets' * Dark Hand Set - Arrodis' main armor set was crafted in Pandaria shortly after Arrodis first observed the deadly warriors of the Shado-Pan. Taken by the disciplined Pandaraen monks effortless ability to wield their bodies as weapons, Arrodis was inspired to re-evaluate his own training and equipment, and eventual decided to shift the primary focuses of his melee style from strength and ferocity to agility and precision. An armor set to match this adjustment in style was needed. Large blades on both the helm and shoulderpads were incorporated into this new set's design, thus allowing for the ability to turn a blunt headbutt or shoulder-charge into a sharp, potentially fatal strike. Slightly less plate, too, was essential in keeping with the set's initial functional ambition for fast maneuverability, and a dark color-scheme and loosely Sha-inspired aesthetic was chosen, too, purely to make the set look as menacing as possible. With this set's advent, Arrodis turned himself into something far more hostile, fast, lethal and offence driven, making him more of a weapon then he already was; and more deserving of the "Dark Hand of the State" brand. * Traditional Knight-Lord Set - Worn either on ceremony or when instructing new Blood Knights on home soil, this secondary, rarely used armor set, brands Arrodis as both a Blood Knight of high rank and standing, as well as a seasoned veteran of the Order's earlier, more radical years. Built strong and sturdy, it combines to create a heavily reinforced shell: specifically built to take hard blows if ever the wearer were to come under attack whilst in the midst of summoning a powerful Holy spell. 'Family' * < Coming Soon > 'Key Allies' * Manannan Felstrike (Blood Elf Role-Player) - Leader of Ministry X; Arrodis' Half Brother. * Koyasha Mace (Blood Elf Role-Player) - Arrodis' Right-Hand Woman; Arrodis' Understudy. * Tendael Dawnlight II (Blood Elf Role-Player) - Leader of the Dominion of the Sun; Long-time ally and supporter. 'Aides' * Arcane Guardian - Standing at roughly 7'0" Ft tall, Arrodis' arcane golem is slightly different to its other like mechanical-elemental constructs. Unlike its propaganda-spewing kin, this model has been specifically designed with the more aggressive Pyrestar Demolisher programming in mind, keeping in-line with its primary function: shielding its master at its own expense. * Blood Golem - Found by the Blood Elves as one of many on Pandaria's Isle of Thunder, this Mogu-created golem is as powerful as it is ornate. Fueled by a mysterious Titanic form of magic known as "Anima", its offensive capabilities have become of great use to the Blood Elves on the battlefield and beyond. For now, Arrodis' superiors have merely tasked him with the continued testing of the construct's offensive capabilities; and they've yet to be disappointed. The Animus Golem has proven to be nothing short of a deadly, powerful asset, and Arrodis uses him often. 'Mounts of Choice' * Thalassian Charger - The standard mount of a Blood Knight of Master's rank or above, Arrodis' charger, Lightrush, has accompanied him on nearly every battlefield he's surveyed as a Knight of the Blood Knight Order. Unlike its kin, however, this Thalassian Charger emits an unusually large amount of holy magic, thus making the creature radiate brighter than most. * Armored Dragonhawk - Deathtalon was awarded to Arrodis by the Sunreavers for his military service during the war against the Lich King. This particular Dragonhawk is bred for combat, and is thus an aggressive force to be reckoned with. With sharp talons and a seriously nasty temper, few save for its master have ever come out of an encounter with the creature without injury; and that's just the way its rider likes it. 'Place of Birth' Eversong Forest, Quel'thalas 'Raised' Eastweald, Lordaeron 'Current Place of Residency' Silvermoon City, Quel'thalas 'Holdings and Important Personal Effects' * Personal Residence :Constructed mere months after the advent of the Blood Elves rise in Year 20, Arrodis' current home sits towards the pinnacle of one of Silvermoon City's many beautiful buildings. Accessed via a hidden Orb of Translocation in the Eversong Woods, and guarded internally by two state-of-the-art Arcane Golems, the premises is well protected, offering its wealthy and hated owner the appropriate peace of mind required to rest comfortably within its walls. :The apartment holds stunning views of the forest to the south, and its interior is large, open and plainly bedecked. Countless assortments of books on the Light and war, official thalassain government documents of high priority, tactical maps, weapons and enigmatic magical artifacts comprise the bulk of the property's contents. Long Sin'dorei standards adorn each wall of the massive single hall that is the dwelling, and the lighting within is often poor due to but one central brazier being charged with the emission of the entire inside's illumination. Save for the inclusion of multiple training dummies on the apartment's balcony, little else is of any real importance. An unkempt bed, some big tables and a small food preparation area are all that's left to mention. :Arrodis' home seems more like a small command center than a personal sanctuary of comfort, but this appearance should be of is no surprise from an Elf whose work and personal lives are practically mutually exclusive. * Thel'sharen Fortune :As a result of the devastating effects of the Cataclysm in Year 28, the formerly palatial Xel'kar, the distant island home of the once great House of Thel'shar, now lays in ruin beneath the dark depths of the Great Sea; but its treasures are still accessible. :A secret chamber full of copious amounts of elite family's gold, magical gems and powerful Highborne artifacts sits secure beneath what's left of Arrodis' ancestral home; and only he knows how to enter it. A small teal sphere that's magically bound to the bloodline of Arrodis' first Highborne ancestor, Tyrell Thel'shar I, acts as a key to the family vault, and also grants Arrodis the ability to teleport to and from inside the sunken chamber at will. :The complete bulk of this fortune makes Arrodis much wealthier then most of his Blood Elven kin, however, few know this fact. Arrodis notoriously keeps all things on his private life extremely well-guarded; even those who know him best. * Dark Hand's Destroyer : =History= ---- A timeline of both Arrodis' and his biological family's most significant past events is recorded here. WoWpedia's Unofficial Timeline is used in the process of said timeline's creation. B.D.P: The Thel'shar's Year -10,000 * ... B.D.P: Arrodis Year -119 Age: 0 * Arrodis is born a healthy High Elven baby boy to Tyrell II and Zar'ri Thel'shar: two influential members of the Magisters, and the present-day patriarch and matriarch, respectively, of the great thalassian House of Thel'shar: a politically powerful house of ancient Highborne lineage who deal successfully in the businesses of elite protection and intelligence gathering. Arrodis is the house's only heir. * Tyrell II and Zar'ri leave Quel'thalas on business with Arrodis and some of their personal guard, traveling south in their caravan through the Human lands of Lordaeron, en route to an important client in Dalaran. As day began to turn to night on their second day of travel, the infamous Fury's Cadre, a group of highly-skilled, Human mercenaries employed by one of Tyrell Thel'shar II's bitter rivals, emerged from the forests of Eastweald and attacked, leaving all of the group but Arrodis dead after the hectic fray. * Being strictly given orders to leave no target alive by their client, but not knowing of the existence of a baby, the leader of Fury's Cadre, a flawed, but noble, Human warrior by the name of Tiberius Fury, found himself in the grips of a serious internal moral dilemma. Tiberius' wife and second-in-charge, a High Elven ex-Frastrider by the name of Zanthia Fury, pleads with Tiberius to spare the child and lie to their client about its fate, and insists, too, upon letting her take the boy to raise as their own. Tiberius agrees, and Arrodis is adopted by the pair, hoping to make him as good as their own blood, and the future leader of their mercenary cadre. Year -111 Age: 8 * Trained tirelessly in combat and strategy from the time he could walk and talk, Arrodis begins to be taken on select missions by his adoptive mother and father in an effort to put his skills from practice to real use. Arrodis manages to kill his first target, a merchant on the run, at this age, and is, from then on, desensitized to the effects of murder. * Arrodis is told by his mother of his adoption, but is reluctantly lied to by her about how he came to be in their possession, sold, instead, a story about rescue from Dwarvern thieves who slew his parents, out of fear of his rejection. Arrodis buys the story wholeheartedly, feeling as though he has no reason to disbelieve the woman who'd raised him so tenderly. Having informed Arrodis of his adoption, Zanthia felt, too, it was time to teach her child about his race, their lands, and their proud heritage, hoping to curb his continued progression towards mentally being more Human then Elven. Such marks the starts of regular, weekly lessons on the topic. Year -104 Age: 15 * Now a fully capable mercenary in his own right, Arrodis begins to take-on some of the cadre's contracts alone. * A notorious criminal by the name of Penfold Len, the sadistic son of a prominent Knight of Lordaeron, is killed by Arrodis to fulfill a contract but is seen in the act by a hidden witness. Upon the witnesses report, the bounty upon Arrodis' head increases beyond that of his mercenary kin ten-fold, and the Lordaeronian authorities begin to get serious about shutting-down the elusive cadre. Year -103 Age: 16 * ... Year -99 Age: 20 * ... Year -79 Age: 40 * ... Year -67 Age: 52 * ... Year -64 Age: 55 * ... A.D.P: Arrodis Year 5 Age: 123 * ... Year 6 ''' Age: 124 * ... '''Year 7 Age: 125 * ... Year 8 Age: 126 * ... Year 19 Age: 137 * ... Year 20 ''' Age: 138 * ... '''Year 22 Age: 140 * ... Year 25 Age: 143 * ... Year 26 ' Age: 144 * ... '''Year 27 ' Age: 145 * ... 'Year 29 ' Age: 147 * ... 'Year 30 ' Age: 148 * ... 'Year 31 ' Age: 149 * ... 'Year 32 ' Age: 150 * ... 'Year 33 ' Age: 151 * < T.B.A > =Trivia= ---- * '''OOC: All editor privileges and credits for this page belong to Arrodis (user), aka Arrodis#1101 (Blizzard Battle.net I.D), of Moon Guard-US and Wyrmrest Accord-US. * OOC: Arrodis is a character who's been role-played consistently for a total of eight years on Moon Guard-US, and one year on Wyrmrest Accord-US. * OOC: If you've any suggestions or some constructive critiques for me about this page, please feel free to contact me anytime for a friendly chat. I welcome your input wholeheartedly. * OOC: Feel free to engage this character in walk-up role-play. =Gallery= ---- Arrodis_-_Commission_3.png|Art by Jorsch Arrodis_-_Commission_1.jpg|Art by Jorsch Arrodis_-_Commission_2.jpg|Art by Jorsch __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knights Category:Order of the Silver Hand